herofandomcom-20200223-history
Sheogorath
Sheogorath is a recurring character in the Elder Scrolls series known for his insanity, cunning and power. Sheogorath is a Daedric Prince, demons with rule over their own realms of reality, of such age and power that they are thought to be on par with the Divines (gods) and most are worshiped as gods by mortals. Sheogorath considered the god of the arts and the reason why with inspiration most artists also become somewhat unhinged from reality. But in addition to his status as patron god of the arts Sheogorath is also god of madness and is very quick to remind anyone who denies creativity of what he is really capable of. As a result of his short temper and ever fleeting whims, his shrines are almost never outlawed or desecrated by concerned authorities in the mortal world of Nirn for fear such acts would earn them the Mad God's wrath. The Shivering Isles Oblivion is a primordial void that exists around Nirn and is the birth-and-rebirth-place of Daedra. Each Daedric Prince rules over a section of Oblivion they have carved out as their own realm and renovated to represent their individual tastes and sphere's of influence. Sheogorath rules over his section of Oblivion called The Shivering Isles, frequently refereed to as The Mad House. The realm of the Shivering Isles is split into two sections, the northern region is called Mania and the southern region is called Dementia. Though there is no line or wall separating Mania from Dementia the differences are so stark there is no mistaking one for the other and one becomes instantly aware once the boarder has been crossed, Mania is a land of multiple-colored flowers, a bright kaleidoscope sky and ever happy yet tragically delusional residence, Dementia is region with a multicolored yet dark overcast sky, swampy terrain, giant twisted eldritch creatures and suicidally depressed and paranoid residents. ''Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion:The Shivering Isles'' In the game Elder Scrolls: IV Oblivion in the expansion, The Shivering Isles, Sheogorath contacts the Hero of Kvatch to be his champion. Once accepting the task the Hero of Kvatch embarks on a quest to save the Shivering Isles from a fearsome event called the Greymarch, which would bring order and death to the Shivering Isles. As the lord of the Shivering Isles Sheogorath is heavily concerned about his realms survival and the lives of his citizens, though all powerful, once the Greymarch starts Sheogorath explains he can not interfere directly himself and will just be left to pick-up the pieces once it ends. Since the Greymarch happens once at the end of an era every era, he has been through it many times and tried a multitude of plans to stop it from occurring, in Elder Scrolls IV Oblivion: The Shivering Isles, Sheogorath decided to get a champion to represent his will while the Greymarch occurred that time to stop it in it's tracks. Despite his seemingly carefree and mad persona Sheogorath not only deeply cares for his people but also is a master manipulator of epic proportions, setting a master plan into motion to stop the Greymarch once and for all. Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Genius Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Heroes with Dual Personalities Category:Martial Artists Category:Omnipotents Category:Omniscient Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Hypnotists Category:Suicidal Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Princes Category:Demons Category:Deities Category:Asexual Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Morally Ambiguous